


armor

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [28]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: "But-" said Qi'ra, and she frowned slightly, as if it was difficult to put her question into words. "Which of them is the real you? You in your armor, or you without it?"(Kinktober, Day 28: Crossdressing)
Relationships: Enfys Nest & Qi'ra
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	armor

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this was supposed to be shippy, but my brain was like "NO KINK, ONLY GENDERFEELS"

"I've been wondering something," said Qi'ra, sidling up to Enfys. They'd made their plans, and now there was a little bit of time to kill before the _First Light_ showed up. Enfys had already given her helmet away to the old woman who was meant to be her decoy. Her head was bare, as she rarely allowed it to be, out in public like this. Savareen's hot sun beat down on the skin of her face, and the salt wind played in the curls of her hair.

"What?" said Enfys. She wasn't sure yet what she thought of Qi'ra. A strong woman, clever and determined - Qi'ra seemed made for better things than Crimson Dawn, but she didn't seem prepared to leave it behind. It was a waste.

"You got the armor and the helmet from your mother," said Qi'ra.

"Yes," said Enfys. If anything, she'd gotten them too early. Her mother's death, several years ago, was just one of the many crimes for which Enfys would make the Empire pay.

"Then was it her idea?" said Qi'ra. "To use the voice modulator. To look like a man."

Enfys inclined her head in acknowledgement. "It's not the armor's only purpose, but she always said we were taken more seriously that way."

Qi'ra eyed her. Enfys wasn't used to people eyeing her with her face showing. She sternly suppressed any urge to blush. If anything, Qi'ra looked faintly envious.

"Does it work?" she said.

"I don't have anything to compare it to." Before she took the helmet, Enfys had been a young girl. After she took it, she had been a fearsome pirate king. There was nothing in between. If she felt different in the armor, it could have been because she looked male, or because she looked older, or because she looked big and strong and hard to kill. It could have been for a million other reasons.

"But-" said Qi'ra, and she frowned slightly, as if it was difficult to put her question into words. "Which of them is the real you? You in your armor, or you without it?"

"That's a personal question," said Enfys.

In truth, she didn't know. In the armor she felt different. Freer. Bolder and more devil-may-care, like the man she resembled. She would have felt like she'd lost something without it. Like there was a part of herself she couldn't access anymore.

But if she hadn't been able to take the armor off at the end of the day - to be smaller and more vulnerable again for a while, just in private, where it was safe - well, Enfys couldn't quite imagine being happy that way, either.

"You dress in a particular way," Enfys continued, looking at Qi'ra in her stylish clothes and careful makeup. "To be taken seriously in your line of work. Is that not the real you?"

Qi'ra smiled, thinly and ruefully.

"What a good question," she said, and she walked away.


End file.
